Playlist of Our Lives
by BookmarkBookworm
Summary: Sakura is depressed because her husband of 1 year dies. Can his brother, one of her best friends, be able to help bring her back and show her what love is again? SasuSaku with a bit of ItaSaku at the start.


Ok so this is my very first story, I accept creative criticism but please no flames. Let me know what you guys think of this story so I can see if I should continue it.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

* * *

_Gotta change my answering machine  
Now that I'm alone  
Cause right now it says that we  
Can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Cause you walked out the door  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore.  
_

_***thump* *thump***_

The knocking on the door continues, but she chooses to ignore the noise. She turns the volume up on her phone, puts the song on repeat and continues to clutch the pillow to her chest. Things weren't supposed to end like this. She wasn't supposed to be alone in this king sized bed, that felt like it was going to smother her.

_It's been months  
And for some reason I just  
(can't get over us)  
And I'm stronger than this  
(enough is enough)  
No more walking round  
With my head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Crying over you_

The noise stops, and for a second she thinks that they might leave her alone, but things aren't always the way it seems.

_And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?_

The door opens and she continues to stare at the ceiling already knowing who was coming in.

"You know, you have to come out sooner or later." He says in a gruff voice. He takes a step closer and seeing the lack of response, proceeds to the side of the bed that she was currently occupying, and takes a seat at the edge, with his back turned to her.

" Sakura, you can't keep on ignoring us, and you can't keep on doing this to yourself." He adds, sighing.

_That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?_

He turns and glares at Sakura knowing that she probably couldn't hear him, and proceeds to tug on the earpieces she had on.

_Leave me alone.  
Leave me alone.  
Stupid love songs.  
Don't make me think about his smile  
Or having our first chi…_

The earpieces fall off and the action earns him a glare, but that was it. No other reaction. Just a glare. "Sasuke I think you should go. I'll try to talk to her." She turns toward the door, squinting at the light that emitted from outside the dark room she was currently in.

He takes a step away from her and proceeds to the door, he stops near the figure and whispers in the person's ear. She hears a sigh and as Sasuke leaves the room, the person walks to her bedside and takes a seat next to her.

"Just give me time." she whispers. "Ino, I need time."

She turns her face to look at the concerned face of her best friend, and fresh tears start to form in her eyes. "How much more time, Sakura? Things can't keep going on like this. It's been 3 months Sakura! You've barely been eating anything!" Her voice rises. "I know it's hard, but you can't let it take control of your life." She says.

Sakura allows the tears to fall as she releases all the pent up frustrations that have been going through her, since that horrible day.

"No!" she screams, "You don't know how hard it is! You can't tell me that you know how hard and agonizing it is to know that the person you loved with all your heart, the most important person to you, the one who mattered the most, IS GONE!"

She kept on yelling, needing a release of what was going through her mind the past weeks.

"Tell me Ino, tell me that if I go out that door. If I step out of this room, that everything will be better. That out there, It will ease the fact the he's gone. That my husband is gone. So tell me, will it?" she bargained. "Because if it does, I swear, I Fucking swear , that I will walk out of this fucking room, and I will go out there and I will continue with my life."

"Sakura, you know he wouldn't have wanted this. You know he would've wanted you to be strong, and to live your life to be the best you can be." Ino reasoned. "Itachi wouldn't have wanted this. He wouldn't want to see you like this."

She glared at Ino. "Well that's fine then, because he's gone and he'll never see me again anyway!"

"Sakura you know that's not what I meant. You have to stop this. You're not only hurting yourself, but everyone else around you. Can't you understand that?" Ino spoke calmly this time, trying to reason with her heart's sister.

"I'll give you some time to think. I won't force you to come out Sak. But you have to. Sooner or later." Ino whispers, as she takes long strides toward the door. Sakura watches as her best friend stops by the door, turning to her and giving her a small smile, not like the bright cheery smiles her best friend always showed, but a small sad smile. Ino turns back and opens the door, closing it silently and leaving Sakura to think about this sudden encounter.

Sakura plugs her earpieces back on, hoping that it will help her forget everything that has just been said. But could she really forget all the words that have come out of her friend's mouth?

Thinking. The one thing she's been trying to avoid. Thinking, about how her life has spiraled out of control after his death. About not being able to do anything. About all the thoughts and emotions that have been driven to the back of her mind.

Was it time to let go? To do as her friends say and just move on with her life? But could she really move on knowing that her love was gone, that he was taken away from her?

Questions. She hated them. She hated all the unanswered questions that would just _**not**_ leave her mind. She hated feeling this way, confused, aggravated. Sakura knew that if Itachi was here, he would tell her to stop acting this way and try her best to move on because she she was strong in that way. The thing is, he wasn't here and that's what made it so hard.

_Sakura_

She could almost hear his voice whisper. God, She missed him so much. _**So fucking much.**_

_Sakura, I need you to stand up. I need you to be strong. For yourself. For us._

His voice. His deep, smooth, calming voice. She could just feel him telling her, whispering in her ear.

_Sak, honey. I need you to listen to me. You can't be like this. You know you can't. You have to be brave, just like the girl I love. The girl I married. You have to be that girl again Sak. You can't let this bring you down._

The whispers of his voice stops. It kills Sakura to know that she would never hear that voice again. She knows that's what he would want, for her to be strong. To stand up and show the world that she won't allow his death to be in vain.

Maybe they were right-her friends- in pushing her to get up and do something about this mess she currently called her life. She knows it's what's best for them. Not just her, but everyone. It was best for everyone, she decides.

Hesitantly, Sakura moves her legs to the side. Letting them dangle for a moment, while she contemplates about her sudden decision. She keeps a tight grip on her phone, as she takes small, reluctant steps towards her door. As she inches closer toward it, she whispers assurances to herself that this was the right thing to do. That it would all work out. That things will be better.

She stops in front of the door, hearing murmurs even through the earpieces she was still wearing. Though she really didn't think that they were murmuring, considering that fact that she could hear them, while her volume was on high. She takes off one of the earpieces, just in time to hear a rather surprising yell coming from the other side of the door.

"What do you want me to do?! I can't just force her out of there Sasuke. It will only make things worse!" Ino yells. "Well we can't just let her stay there either!" she hears Sasuke retort. She grips the door knob tightly as she continues to listen to them. She feels someone grab the other side and is about to turn the knob, then the person stops and sighs.

"You think she can't hear you two yelling?" someone yells, Naruto she thinks. "I know you both want her out of there. All of us do. But if you keep this up, she might not ever come out and just starve herself to death in there." He continues.

_Is that really what they think? That I'll never come out and let myself die of starvation. _She thinks.

She lets her head drop, as she feels it touch the door. The tears start to fall against her cheeks, what she heard was just too much. They were right, if Ino didn't come in, if she just kept ignoring everyone the way she had just done, then she probably would have never taken those few steps toward the door and decided to change, to do something with her life.

Sakura lifts her head, let's go of the door knob, and turns her back on the door. _Maybe I was wrong, Maybe… Maybe I should just stay where I am _Sakura thinks. Slowly, she walks towards her bed- no, not her bed, _**their**_ bed- and stops in front of it. She just didn't know what to do. She was so sure that it would be okay if she walked out that door, but she wasn't sure now.

_Be strong Sak. I need you to be strong. _

His voice. She could hear it again. Telling her, whispering to her, and only her, that she could do it. She could be brave, be strong. She could move on with her life. Sakura knew she could. Because she was so sick of this, sitting on her bed and just quitting, giving up on life because he was gone. That wasn't what he wanted and that sure as hell isn't what she wanted.

She walks to the side of their bed, and stops in front of the nightstand. She takes hold of the photograph of them, and lifts the frame. Sakura pulls out the photograph, and looks behind it. A note written behind the photograph, could be seen in clear black ink. Fresh tears started to appear as she remembered the day he gave her this photo, the day after they got married. She bites back the tears, as she scanns the note.

_ My dearest Sakura,_

_I bet you think this is weird. I'm betting your laughing while reading this. I just want you to keep this photo and remember this time, the moment this photo was taken. So you know how much I love you and that no matter what happens, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU and I'll watch over you forever._

_With all the love,_

_Your Weasel (Itachi)_

She turned it to look at the photo. It was both of them in their school yard, a few years after they started dating, sitting under a cherry blossom tree. Itachi was leaning against the tree his eyes closed, and that ever present smirk sat on his lips, while Sakura sat between his legs, leaning against his frame. She was staring up at him, a big bright smile present on her face as she held on to his arms which loosely hung around her waist.

Sakura hears the talking cease, so she puts the photograph back in the frame and gently places it back on the nightstand. She pulls out her earpieces, and throws her phone on the bed. It lands with a soft thump She turns the knob and she knows that once the door opens, she'd have to let go and move forward with life and she proceeds toward the door.

She stops in front of it, and heaves a sigh. She takes a deep breath in, pressing her hand on the other side of the double door and pushes it open, slowly exhaling the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. It was time to let go.

_I'm letting go  
Turning off the radio._

* * *

Ok so, I know it's a bit weird Itachi married Sakura and he dies, but I'm an itaSaku fan as well and I couldn't resist the chance to put some love between Itachi and Sakura in my first fic. For thos who think this is an ItaSaku fic, its ot its going to be SasuSaku

The fic will progress with Sasuke helping Sakura and so on and so forth

:) Let me know what you guys think about the first chapter, and I'd love for you guys to suggest some songs for this fic. Thank you so much for reading and please review so I know what you guys think and please tell me if I should continue this story :))

XOXO

-Bookworm_  
_


End file.
